


Gundam Wing Month Prelude

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: Inspired by lunchtime boredom and If You Give A Mouse A Cookie





	Gundam Wing Month Prelude

If you give a pilot a Gundam, he is going to want to use it.   
If he uses it he is going to want to take it into space.   
If he takes it into space he is going to want to check out Earth.   
If he checks out Earth he’ll see all of the injustices happening there.   
If he sees all of the injustices happening he is going to want to fix them.   
If he tries to fix them it will start a war.   
If he starts a war he will want to finish it - forever.   
If he finishes war forever he’ll want to destroy his Gundam in the name of peace.   
If he destroys his Gundam in the name of peace injustices will start again.   
If injustices start again he’s going to want to pilot a Gundam.


End file.
